


Bisexual Beta Buddies (stupid name i know)

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a Useless Lesbian, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Matt Holt (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Beta Pidge (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Courting Rituals, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance is the Best Wing Man, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Coran (Voltron), Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pidge is clueless, Pining Keith (Voltron), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: After years of blissful ignorance Pidge discovers herself to be very gay, very much in love, and very very clueless. Fortunately help seems to arrive in the form of Lance who eagerly takes her under his wing. But will he become so focused on helping his new protogay that he fails to realize a cute galra boy has starting falling madly in love with him?Read the story!





	1. Awkward Start

Lance casually strolled down the hall way, his nightly walk around the Castle had become a little ritual. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but more importantly he seemed to be alone. Now was her chance.

Like lightning Pidge raced over to him wrapping around his arm shouting “Lance! Good! I need your help!” before pulling him toward her laboratory. 

After a few surprised stumbles nearly brought him to her door, Lance instantly stood firm, easily ripping his arm away from the smallest paladins grasp. Responding “No! I am not going to play guinea pig for another one of your experiments, not after the Exosuit Incident!”

“What? Oh, you big baby it was a tibular hair-line fracture, Coran healed you in five minutes. Wait no! That’s not why I need your help.”

Lance frowned suspiciously at the technician. 

“I uh, need to ask you about something:”

The blue paladin frowned curiously 

“Look its stupid and really personal ok? Please just come inside so we can talk privately.” 

At that Lance caved and let himself be dragged into the workshop. Pidge then turned and locked the door securely behind them. Whatever she was about to say was too embarrassing to leave this room. And she certainly didn’t want any unexpected interruptions. 

“Sooooo…” Lance casually replies while spinning around on Pidge’s personal lab stool. Forcing the green paladin to jump onto the counter to find a comfortable seat, she should really find another chair she thinks to herself as her legs dangle awkwardly off the ground. 

“What’s the scoop?” Lance finishes as he leans in chin on his wrists, elbows on his knees.

Pidge sighs “it’s a, ah. Hmmm. Well do you ever feel alone?”

That causes Lances brow to furrow in surprise “How do you mean?”

“Well this ship reeks of pheromones. Everywhere you turn theres an alpha or an omega, and courting seasons coming up and how do I put this?”

Lance clapped his hands together to get the attention of his increasingly rambling comrade. “Pidge get to the point”

Pidge collected herself for a moment then “You’re a Beta”

“Uh-huh” Lance replied

Pidge began to rub the back of her neck “And I’m a beta. And I was thinking”

She was immediately interrupted by Lance “First I must say I’ve very flattered by the offer, and I totally understand where your coming from. However, A relationship formed out of conveyance is not a good relationship at all."

Pidges eyes widened in horror “Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew. I’m not asking you out you dumbass”

“Wow, Rude” Lance quipped

Pidge shook her head furiously “McClain I’m sorry but you are the furthest thing from my type. I brought you in here because I need your advice.”

Lance huffed for a moment before twirling his hand “Proceed”

“Ok, well, in school they only ever taught the barest basics. Which really only covered your standard Alphas and Omegas in broad strokes. And I was so caught up in what happened to Matt and my dad that I never really did any research on my own when I had the chance.”

“Yeah, Ok”

“And Well Lance” Pidge stares meekly at the Red paladin. “You’re the only other beta on this ship, and quite frankly the only sexually active beta I’ve ever met."

Lance leans in even further “Go on.” 

Blush rises in the green paladins face as she turns her gaze away in embarrassment. “I uh, Lance. Please teach me what you know”

With that Lance can't help but lean back in his seat, a mile wide grin plastered on his face. “Of course, Young Grasshopper”


	2. A twinkle in the eye

That had earned Lance a water bottle to the face, the whole situation had brought Lance into a fit of giggles.

Infuriated and embarrassed, Pidge turned away from the Red paladin, mumbling “I knew I shouldn’t have asked you; just forget this whole damned thing.”

Lance turned to his friend, whipping a tear from the corner of his left eye still chuckling “Hold on, Hold on. “ As he got the last of it out of his system “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry, I’m serious tho I am going to help you out, what do you want to know?”

With that Pidge brought herself to face her companion again. Sighing “Where do I even begin?” 

Lance pondered at her for a moment “Why not the start? What is it your idol always said, to make a pie from scratch, you must first create the universe?”

That received a snort from Pidge “Lance I don’t think I have to uncover the origins of the multiverse, to discover my sexuality”

“But young jedi one must first study the big bang to bring the Big Bang!” the red paladin quipped as he thrust his hips forward in a mock jester, causing his stool to rock backward, sending him abruptly and unceremoniously to the laboratory floor. 

“Lance!” Pidge cried in concern

But already the elder had started to drag himself to his feet, one finger raised in protest “But in all seriousness, I do believe we have stumbled on to our first discussion topic”

Pidge blinked in surprise at the sudden tonal shift. This was going to be quite the heavy conversation, with Lance of all people. She took a moment to lie down on the counter, her focus shifted to watching the slow buzzing flicker of the workshops lights. She pondered her next words carefully before finally breaking the silence.

“How did you know you were bisexual?”

Her companion blinked, planted firmly on the now upright stool. The question was sudden but not too unexpected. It did however require Lance to recall some early memories. 

“Before the twins were born, before we moved to the states. My father owned a flower shop, he sold roses, tulips, baby’s breath you name it, he had it. Little 6 year old me would spend all day with him.” The young man pauses, memories glimmering in his eyes “And of course he had a pile of all the miscellaneous extras he couldn’t use for the bouquets. So I would gather them all up in my hands, and I would march door to door, giving flowers to every kid in the neighborhood!”

Pidge giggles “Always the lover boy ey Lance?”

He merely grins in response “I remember getting weird, sometimes angry looks, especially from the boy’s parents. But I could never understand why. Why anyone would hate flowers. It wasn't until I was 12 that I realize it might not have been the flowers fault”

Staring at the ceiling they both seem to focus on the slowly spinning shadows cast by ceiling fan.

“I’m glad I’ve never done something adorably stupid” Pidge Remarks

“Oh, how bout we ask Matt? I’m not so sure he will agree.” 

That earns a glare from Pidge “You wouldn’t dare”

Inducing Lance into a fit of giggles

“But seriously, I’ve never done anything. I’ve never gave out valentines, and certainly never flirted. I always just figured I would never feel…um… that kinda way about anyone”

Lance hums

“But lately,” (Pidge bites her lip in hesitation) “lately I’ve been noticing certain things. How when they blush it lightens there normally dark complexion, how there suit clings to their curves.”

“How the light bounces of their porcelain smile, the contrast highlighting there chocolate lips?” gears turned in Lance's head, he had a general idea that they might be talking about a certain blue paladin who could definitely be responsible for his companions sudden bisexual awakening. 

Pidge nods “They're arms flexing, bench pressing a quarter ton like there not even trying”

“The saunter of their hips as they glide down the hallway?”

Pidge’s breath hitched at Lance’s last inquiry. Oh, he knew Pidge had it bad.

Pidge covered her face in her hands groaning “Ah, what am I even going to do. I’m just Katie Gunderson; I’m just the scrawny, pale, little nerd that nobody in their right mind would ever be interested in. I’m a virgin; I’ve never been on a so much as a date. Hell I haven’t even kissed anyone!”

“Oh contraire Madame” Lance smirked

“Lance for the last time you giving me CPR DOES NOT COUNT” the green Paladin Shouted.

Lance was hurt but quickly recovered “For your information I was talking about a separate mouth to mouth resuscitation, with one tall dark Hunkaliscous muffin. And seriously you are a terrible swimmer”

Words escaped Pidge as she bit down on her lip hard enough to leave marks. A deep blush rose in her cheeks as she remembers a rather fortunate exchange after a rather unfortunate event at a river.

Lance studied her flushed face carefully. A smile rose from his lips as his brow furrowed in thought. His first guess had just proven to be false. But there was undoubted certainty at his second conclusion.  
He burst from his seat, scooping the younger smaller paladin in his arms.

Pidge screamed, startled by the sudden elevation change “What the fuck are you doing!?!”

“Come on” Lance replied “We've got a lot of work to do. If you’re going to successfully court my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Last chapter.


	3. Setting the Bar high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge learns the basics of attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will first apologize for the absence of content. I have decided to slow down on the frequency of updates in favor of adding more content to each one, so new chapters might actually be able to stand alone.

It wasn’t without protest that Lance managed to carry his smaller companion to his room. Unceremoniously dumping her onto the bed. 

“Why the hell did you bring me here you lanky bastard?” the green paladin demanded. Slamming her tiny fists repeatedly into the sheets

“Those irritating lab lights were making me sicker than hunk on a roller coaster. Speaking of which I told you we have a lot of work to do. Wait there for a minute” the red paladin quipped back as he crouched down to rummage around his under sink cabinet. Searching through various jells and tonics. 

Pidge scanned around the room. Her first thought was that it’s much cleaner than she expected, she never thought Lance of all people to be a tidy one. Yet the bed was made with soft silky sheets tucked into the corners, dirty laundry placed neatly in a hamper, and the floor had been swept free of nearly all debris. Much more than she could say about her own room, which floor always lied in an organized chaos of notes, parts, clothes, tools, and projects in various states. But what probably caught the green paladin’s eye the most was the dozen or so alien potted plants of various sizes. Filling the room with vibrant colors and a pleasant aroma which she took in for a few seconds. The scent was strong, but recognizable; she knew a similar yet much more subtle version from her time in the Red paladin’s arms just moments ago. Alongside several of the shelved plants Pidge found a series of framed home photographs of what she assumed was lance’s family back on earth.

She lied down on his bed, head resting neatly on a comfortable but far to over fluffed for her liking pillow and ponder these new discoveries. It made sense in hindsight especially with the way the red paladin had reminisced about his father’s flower shop; he would surround himself with plants to remind himself of a simpler, safer time. It made Pidge also long for the days before the Kerberos mission, but she would not let herself get side tracked by memory lane. It had already become unbearably quite.

“What a turn of events, I find myself lying in the bed of none other than the infamous Lover boy Lance, and he won’t even give me the time of day”

That made the Red paladin choke back a laugh before sultry replying “Careful now, you might just tempt me”

The Green Paladin laughed so hard she started snorting

“Oh my god. I almost forgot about your laugh. I have so much work ahead of me” Lance whined

“Shut the fuck up” Broke Pidge struggling to keep a straight face

“Ok I think this should do it” mumbled Lance as he stood up, walking over to Pidge then dumping half a dozen various bottles and cans filled with an assortment of lotions and creams onto the green paladin. 

“What the fuck is this?” Yelped Pidge

“The first in a long series of steps.” Lance jesters to himself “Think a look this good just comes naturally?”

Curiously Pidge begins reading some of the labels, even opening a few of the containers, taken a bit back by the strong fragrances they contain.   
“Cinnamon hairspray? Scent of Leather? Eucalyptus oil? Hazelnut shampoo? What the hell?”

“Listen Pidgeon, you’re not going to be attracting anyone let alone an Omega smelling like motor oil and” Lance pauses sniffing around his smaller companion “Pine sol?”

Pidge wanted to immediately protest but Lance was strangely actually making sense. She self consciously sniffed herself, immediately inhaling traces of exhaust fumes, motor oil, transmission fluid, and even cedar trees? She wasn’t certain.

“Wait I thought Betas don’t have musk? Questioned the younger of the two

“Well we don’t, well technically we do. Everyone has pheromones, ours are just very minute. But betas seem to make up for the lack of a distinct musk by more or less absorbing the scents around them.” The elder replied

“So that’s why you’re so fruity” blurted Pidge

“Wow. “ Deadpanned Lance

“I meant the plants” scoffs Pidge

Lance glances around are his makeshift green house, “Yeah between them and these little potions. Most can’t even distinguish I’m a beta, at least by smell."

Pidge couldn’t help but glance at Lance with a new found adoration. Causing the red paladin to shift around a bit uncomfortable. 

“ … Anyway” he coughed out picking up a few of the bottles to busy his hands as he sat beside Pidge. “Since you’re going to be attracting an omega you’re going to want to try to mimic stronger, savory earthy scents. You’re looking at your cinnamon; you’re looking at your leather. Luckily for you, Hunkalicous is an engineer, so he’s pretty comfortable with the smell of machinery. Which you reek of.”

“What about if I was going for attracting an alpha?” Pidge asked without pause

“Well Alphas are generally attracted to sweeter fragrances, your honey, your vanilla, citrus, floral” he jesters to the plants around him. “Wait, I thought you like hunk? Do, do you not like Hunk?’

Pidge blushes, stumbling over her words “no, No! I Do, I do like him. He’s tall, and uh strong, and the quit possibly the nicest guy in the multi-verse.”

“He is confirmed the nicest man to ever breathe yes, which makes it even more confusing as to why you’re asking about how to attract alphas” Lance replies eyes studying Pidge intently. 

“Why, I’m just fallowing you’re advice. It’s a great big universe out there, why,” Pidge gulped “Why should I limit myself on something as simplistic as sex or gender?” She said with a Smirk

“Who is it?” Lance’s direct question quickly leveled any and all false confidence the green paladin had been building

“I, don’t know what you are talking about” 

“Come on Pidgeroni, I know you. You a nervous wreck when it comes to this stuff, defiantly not one to shop around. You only asked me for help because you’ve already fallen in love, and I can see that glimmer in your eye whenever we talk about Hunk. So if you’re asking about alphas that can only mean there’s a second arrow piercing your heart.”

There was a long awkward silence; the only sound left in the room was the nervous breath of an almost shaking smaller paladin. Vibrating both from nerves and a healthy amount of rage towards her fellow paladin for his (correct) reasoning and assumption.

“It’s,” Pidge tried to steel herself for a reaction she was sure was going to come “it’s the princess”

Much to her surprise there was no screaming in anger, not even a beep from surprise. No now it had become Lance’s turn to finally fall silent. The Red paladin collapsed back onto his bed in shock, eyes wide but unmoving. Overdramatic as always, Lance brought his knees to his chest and curled up into the fetal position. Pidge would laugh if she hadn’t just drop a bomb on her now mentor.

“Holy shit, you’re setting the bar high.” Broke the tension

“Huh?” a confused green paladin spoke trying to make out Lances whisper

“First you go for my best friend, now my pinnacle crush? Why, why do you choose to torment me this way?” Lance spoke again

“It’s Keith’s day off” Pidge quipped unable to help herself. It earned a short lived chuckle from both of them, before the awkward silence returned with a vengeance

After what felt like minutes ticked by “Soooo, I think we both need some time to process everything. And well I’m gonna leave you to it.” Pidge awkwardly stated gathering a few of her gifts, and nearly bolting towards the door to escape this situation before she made it any worse.

‘Wait!” shouted Lance, nearly startling his friend. “It’ll be easier to carry like this” he said offering a small bag. As Pidge dumped her new belongings into the sack, Lance had grabbed a rather large bottle from the assortment under the sink. 

He patted her on the shoulder and handed her the bottle “Here, take this as well” as

Pidge inquisitively read the ingredients and the title “Coco butter kisses?” she giggled

“Chocolate, both Hunk’s old guilty pleasure and Allura’s new found addiction” Lance explained

“Oh, um, thank you.” Pidge broke in surprised but honest appreciation.

As the door shut behind her and she tentively made her way to her own bedroom, she looked down in the bag in her arms then turned back and smiled in the direction of her “sensei” as Lance stupidly preferred to be called. Before today she had thought her situation was utterly hopeless, but now she might just stand a chance. I might be a fraction of a percent, but it was still a chance.


	4. Klance's Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for Keith and Lance's relationship to get better, there situation has to get a whole lot worse.

Keith waited impatiently tapping his foot on the leg of the black lion. Lance was late, again. They supposed to leave on there mission to gather equipment from an abandoned station, 15 minutes ago. Yet Lance had been pulled aside by Pidge. It was fairly common for the former garrison trio to spend most of if not all their time together. However, Keith couldn’t help noticing that their usual brand of nonsense seemed to suspiciously be lacking Hunk. Demoting the garrison trio, to a mere duo. In fact Keith had watched the two become increasingly close over the past week. And it shot up red flags all over Keith’s radar. Courting season was coming up. Now, Pidge is a smart if not mischievous girl. But she had the tendency to be just as rash as he was. And Lance well was Lance. Sure he was thoughtful, but also ostentatious and arrogant. Tho Keith would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that the current red paladin had a bit of charm to him. Lance thus far has shown an affinity towards alphas. But Keith also knew that betas almost exclusively end up with other betas. And that fact always seemed to irk Keith the wrong way every time he noticed his fellow paladins alone together.

Speaking of Lance and Pidge finally rounded the corner, Pidge cackling at something Lance was saying. Coming to a stop the duo briefly hugged before Lance split off to head towards the black lion.

“What was so important?” Keith snapped annoyance easily felt in his voice.

“Chillax, Pidgeon was just telling me about what to look for once we get to the station.” Lance said casually

“We already were told what to grab by Allura and Koran.” Keith snipped

“Yeah, yeah, were to get some monitors. But Pidge asked if we could also pickup some micro thrusters and connection cables if we come across any.” Lance grinned

With that Keith rolled his eyes, of course she would want more parts for her projects. “Just get in the Lion, were already late”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith felt himself drifting in the darkness of the void. The silence was nearly deafening, he couldn’t speak, and it was far too dark to see. But he felt himself calmly rocking back and forth, almost as if he was floating in water.

“Keith?” a sudden yet faint voice called broke through the silence, tho it disappeared nearly as quickly as it appeared

“Keith? Buddy?” there it broke again, Keith heard it so much clearer now. It sounded disembodied yet familiar

“KEITH!” the call came in as if screamed directly into his ears. It forced Keith to flinch and open his eyes

The scene was grim; Keith was in fact floating in some dark murky liquid. Yet he wasn’t drifting with the current rather he felt anchored by his legs. His vision raked downward to find a large mass of twisted metal resting on them. He tried to move his lower limbs only to be met with a pain so fierce he choked out a scream.

“Keith! Good you’re awake”

Now Keith had recognized the voice. His eyes shot up above him. The red paladin kneeled around his head, supporting his shoulders above the rising water line. Keith never felt so relied to see his rivals face, only to be met with horror upon a second longer glance. Lances face was covered in blood. A massive gash across his head.

“L-Lance, y-ou’re face.” Keith broke in a stunned whisper

“Yeah, yeah you can admire it later. Listen were sinking fast. I’m getting you out of here. Get ready to crawl” Rapidly Lance smirked. He let Keith head hit the water in favor of desperately trying to heave the mass of metal off of his leader.

“Its no use I’m still pinned” choked Keith, every movement of the ruble sent a flash of pain.

“Then we gotta lift together! On 3” Lance spoke, desperate and out of breath. “3!”

Again Lance heaved, this time Keith tried to assist but his strength was failing him. “Lance, I-I can’t” Keith let go and the metal sinked painfully back into place for a second time.

The red paladin could feel the water rising, he knew while agile he was far too lean and lanky to lift this alone. In desperation he heaved all his might into the wreckage as he snapped at his leader **“DAMMIT MULLET! WHATS THE POINT OF ALL THOSE EXTRA TRAINING SESSIONS IF YOU CAN”T EVEN FUCKING LIFT!”**

That lit a fire under the Black Paladin, Keith’s eyes flashed an eerie yellow as he hoisted at his anchor with all his remaining strength, sliding the metal off his legs. He screamed the entire time, but he was at least free.

“We-we-we did it” Keith choked through the pain. Looking down his legs were both twisted at odd unnatural angles.

“Shit, were still sinking. We gotta find a way off this thing. Quickly follow me!” Lance ran towards a door of some kind, desperate and disorientated, like a toddler taking its first steps.

“LANCE!” Keith called out furiously, in an instant Lance whipped around slamming his shoulder painful into the door way. That’s when Keith realized it. The sharp shooter couldn’t see.

“Lance. Lance, my legs are broken” Keith bit down his anger and the realization. Clarifying for his disabled comrade

“Oh, oh shit” His second in command whispered. Rushing back to him.

“What?” Lance paused “Do you want me to?” He asked, unsure of the situation and what to do with his hands.

“You’re gonna need to carry me” Keith realized he answered the obvious; Lance was trying to determine How he was going to need to carry him. “Bridal style.” He clarified “So I can direct you”

Lance cautiously scooped up his fellow paladin, careful not to put too much pressure on his legs, as Keith was already straining from the pain of being lifted. The former directed the later, navigating through the complex winding hall ways of the wrecked station, searching frantically for any way out as the water slowly, but steadily filled the corridors. If they didn’t hurry this life support satellite would easily become there sarcophagus.

The water had risen to Lance’s waist, it lapped Keith’s dangling limbs, the black paladin whispered curses as they approached the 4th dead end, that when he spotted it. Water seeping in through a fracture glass window. Bingo.

“Lance, do you have my bayard?”

“I, uh, um. Oh! It’s in my back pocket. Why?” The taller Paladin asked unsure of both the situation and what to do. His hands were full.

But Keith never one to waste time, shifted himself closer wrapping an arm around his carrier. Routing around he padded around deep into Lances pocket, figures blindly trying to grasp anything. He prodded a mass with his finger tips; it had too much give to be anything metal.

Lance’s breath hitched “My,” “My other pocket”

Oh, oh. The realization of what Keith had just done, what he had just _touched_ hit him.

“Sorry! Sorry! Let me just” Quickly the smaller switched arms and easily found his Bayard. Activating it into a pistol like blaster.

“Okay!” He broke trying to rid the awkwardness “There a window in front of us. On the count of three, I’m going to shoot it out and you’re going to swim your heart ok surfer boy”

At “One”, Lance began fidgeting in his place at the challenge

At “Two” his nervousness was getting the better of him

“WAIT!” the Taller screamed. Nearly making the smaller drop the bayard entirely.

“What is it?!?” Keith questioned startled. Whipping his eyes to the Lance’s face. He could see his face of flushed of fear and uncertainty.

“Keith. I can’t see.” Lance had been so far fueled by adrenaline, driven by instinct, so caught up in saving his friend that he had failed to notice. Now faced with yet another challenge the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. And Keith recognized this.

“Listen, Lance. I know you’re scared. You have every right to be. But I need you with me. I can’t do this alone. Don’t worry I will be right here in your arms the entire time. And I promise you I’m not going to let go. Just follow me and we, we will be fine.”

Lance nodded his head, unable to find the words to reply. As Keith activated the bayard once again

 

* * *

 

 

No one had expected any real problems on this mission, let alone a solar flare blasting the entire structure into a nearby planet. Now, broken and blinded the two paladins were lucky to even have survived reentry let alone somehow crash landing into the planets ocean.

“Just keep swimming, I see land were almost there” Keith spoke clutching the back of his taller comrade. And Lance did just that, desperately paddling in an unknown direction. Trusting the smaller boy clinging to his side for dear life. Seconds turned to minutes, and after over an hour the duo found themselves resting, gulping breath, washed ashore a charcoal beach.

Keith glared upward toward the midday sun. The vary sun that caused him to be in this situation in the first place. To his side, the red paladin lay nearly passed out from exhaustion and what Keith could tell was more than a little pain. Keith studied his face in detail; the water had washed most of the blood clean. The gash was even more gruesome than he had initially realized, it went straight through Lances left eye, cutting all the way from his forehead down to his chin. Even more unfortunate it was along Lance’s self proclaimed money making side. The red paladin’s right eye seemed just fine, but was firmly snapped shut. Possibly to help keep both eyes from opening.

Both paladins were obviously in intense pain. But Keith couldn’t let them fall victim to it, no, his years of living in the desert taught him they needed to focus, shelter, water, food. Those were the priorities of their new mission: Survival. Although in pained him, he shifted to his side, his arms burned in fatigue as they lifted him. He surveyed the landscape around them; a few jagged rocks lined the beach, offering shade for a few scattered bushes. The he spotted something at the far end of the beach. A clearly fortified structure.

“Lance.” Keith piped up

“Yeah?” the Red paladin groaned face still in the sand.

“I think it’s our lucky day”


	5. Help Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a bonding moment. One Lance might actually remember.

For the 3rd time in recent memory Keith awoke in an unfamiliar environment. Dim light scattered into the room filtered by cracked and dusty panes of glass high above him. Dust and grime seemed to stick to every inch of this long abandoned corridor, initially he held hope this was some kind of outpost that they could use to signal the rest of the team. But alas this long, long abandoned bunker turned out to be nothing more than a glorified storage shed left untouched since its previous owners which appeared to be (from shatter photographs)  a trio of long dead reptilian drug runners. Which honestly was a next best scenario; as well Keith and Lance had already consumed some of the left over supply. Was Keith proud of himself? No, but honestly he didn’t care. Consequences be damned, something that numbed his legs and Lance’s face? That was a god sent at this point. Speaking of his companion, Keith turned his focus to his side, peering down at his second in command. In the earlier commotion the duo had discovered a dusty hospital like bed. Its leather-like fabric riddled with tears but still intact enough to lay on.  Not a moment after describing it to Lance, Keith was quickly yet cautiously dumped onto mattress. The latter turned to protest only to witness the former slump to his knees, back resting against the frame too exhausted to utter another word. And there below Keith he still remained, Keith watched Lance, now having curdled up on the floor, his quiet labored breathing indicating Lance was still very much asleep. Normally Keith would be miffed at the other paladin. But with the current situation he couldn’t blame him. The man to his side had not only survived falling from space, pulled Keith from the wreckage, swam well over a mile to shore, then carried the smaller paladin across the beach to this bunker. But did all of that while _blind_.

 

Keith felt a twinge of guilt, how could he have been so judgmental towards someone who was ready and willing to do so much to help a comrade? It was Lance who had warned him they should have gotten out of there when they had the chance, they could retrieve what they needed later. But Keith being stubborn as always insisted they push further. And now they were both here stranded on some forgotten planet, lame and crippled, no food, no water, and no way of so much as signaling something had gone wrong.

Guilt and rage brewed like a storm inside the black paladin, he was angry at himself, he was angry at the universe; tears prickled his eyes as he cast them down at the one person he couldn’t be angry at

 

“Lance. I’m sorry.” Keith broke barely containing himself

“Hermanito no…. No toque… la Tortuga…” the Cuban mumbled in response still obviously in the throes of sleep. Catching Keith off guard

“Lance?”

The taller boy rolled over at his name being mentioned again “What, what’s happening? Where am I? MOTHER FUCKER!” Lance screamed in pain hands launching to the left side of his face.

“Lance! Calm down, your eye was hurt pretty badly. Try, try not to open it.” Keith shouted back, trying to be helpful

“The light! Fuck it burns!” the Red paladin continued.  Trying desperately to aid the situation, Keith tore off the sleeve of his shirt, slicing it into a long ribbon.

“Here tie this around your head” Keith offered the strip of cloth. Which Lance hastily accepted transforming the shirt fragment into a makeshift eye patch.

“What about your other eye?” The black paladin couldn’t help but ask.

At that Lance whipped around, “Why? Is something wrong with it? Is it damaged too?”

His remaining royal blue eye locked with Keith’s own silvered irises. For a moment the half- galra couldn’t help but study it in detail, utterly and completely pulled in by the details of his companions pupil

“No, it’s, perfect.” Keith answered in a whispered reassurance.

“Oh, uh, Good, Good, Good. Where are we?” Lance seemed to call down at his leader’s words

“Well, were at the bunker remember? That building I had you carry me to.” Keith answered

“Oh, right, right. Have we notified the others to come pick us up?” Lance stammered his mind now catching up with him.

“That’s yet another problem to add to the list. Seems like this place is still running on geothermal power,” Started Keith

“That’s good!” interrupted Lance

“Which eventually fried nearly everything” Finished Keith

“That’s not good.” Lance paused before leaning in and asking “What do we do now boss?”

“We improvise, we adapt, and we overcome” answered the Black Paladin

“Sure thing Bear Grills.” Lance couldn’t help himself quip

“W-who?” Keith questioned utterly puzzled. Shaking his head before adding “Never mind. First thing we should do is get a better look at our injuries.”

“I _just_ put the blindfold on” Lance whined a bit at the thought of removing it.

“ _Just_ look for some antiseptic Lance. I need to disinfect this gash” Keith stated firmly pointing at his leg. At which the taller boy groaned a little as he stood up and staggered his way out of Keith’s line of sight. After some thorough searching the paladin returned with a decent bounty.  His arms lanced with dusty clothing, bandages, a few bottles of alcohol, what looked like a makeup bag (because of coarse Lance would root out some makeup) and more of the drugs currently circulating in both paladins systems.

 

Keith starred at his companion in surprise “I told you to grab antiseptic”

Lance set aside his assortment of items casually shaking a bottle of liquor “Aaannnddd I did. Alcohols sterile.”

“So is urine” blurted Keith

“Are, are you telling me to pee on you?” questioned Lance

“WHAT? Fuck no Jackass!” Keith screamed in repulsion. He really should have picked a better choice of words. Taking a moment to breathe in and calm himself “Just bring the fucking knife and alcohol over here” he finally huffed

Desperate to escape the sudden awkwardness Lance followed his orders before helping his leader into a sitting position.

“Okay, now take my pants off” Keith order

“Shouldn’t I buy you dinner first?” Joke the taller

“Now is NOT the time” snipped Keith

“Right sorry. Hold still” apologized Lance as he fumbled with Keith’s jeans. Pulling ever so gently as not to cause any further harm to his companion, however even with good intentions the occasion jerk was unavoidable. Much to Keith’s dismay it quickly became apparent they were going to half to cut his denim pants off. Using the Marmora blade Lance delicately sliced down the seam of the fabric. The Cuban removed the fabric before wincing at the sight. Keith initially felt a wave of embarrassment at that reaction, flinging his arms up to cover his crotch. Then a hint of anger flashed in his brain, he never bragged but he tended to consider a fairly attractive guy. What gave Lance of all people the right to be disgusted by him? However just as he was about to lash out he followed Lance’s line of sight to a bit lower down his leg and instantly regretted it. The gash on his right thigh was much deeper that he had initially thought, almost to the bone. Looking further down caused Keith to nearly vomit, below his left knee the rest of the limb lay horribly disfigured. Were it not attached to him Keith wouldn’t have even recognized it.

For a few moments deep breaths were drawn, the only sound breaking the silent stillness that had stuffed the room.

 

“Okay, that’s a setback.” Keith finally broke, unwinding a bandage before painfully leaning over to his lower limb.

A “What are you doing?”  drew Keith’s attention to Lance, the taller paladin starring at him with a negative and clearly confused expression.

“Out of sight, out of mind” the smaller answered.

At that the taller had jumped onto his feet, placing one hand on Keith’s chest “Nope, Nope, and Nopidy Nope, Nope, Nope. Lie down; I’ll take care of this.”

“Lance don’t be stupid, let go” Keith all but shouted, which earned him a pinch on the back of the neck, jerking him down onto the pillow. “I said lay down” Lance answered with a matching intensity. The two locked eyes for what felt like hours, finally Lance wavered looking away and sighing “Help me, help you.”

Keith relented, not without a few grumbles, but he relented to lay back and watch as Lance worked.

Well watched was an understatement. Keith felt Lance’s soothing finger tips as a diligently washed every inch of his legs. Winced in pain as he disinfected his wounds. Felt oddly secure as the Cuban finished expertly bandaging his leg. When Lance brought out the makeup Keith was so set to berate him until it turned out to be a sewing kit.

Knowing what was coming; the black paladin shut his eyes and did his best to bite back the string of curses, tho that proved to be in vain, as felt his as his flesh was prodded again and again.

“And, done.” Lance’s voice had caused Keith to finally open his eyes. He lurched forward to find that his leg was, honestly better than expected, any bleeding had stopped and Lance’s stitching proved to be quite professional. Keith sat upright, starring at his companion. He felt his heart fill with … appreciation? Yeah that must me it, appreciation for the level of care provided by his tall, suave, caramel complexted companion.

“Wow, you really know how to thread the needle” Keith let slip. Shocking both himself and Lance.

“Oh my god. Was that a joke?”

“No” Keith lied

“It was! The moping mullet just made a Joke!” Lance teased

“The moping mullet?” asked a puzzled Keith

“Yeah that’s Pidge’s nickname for you!” Lance ecstatically answered

“I’m gonna kill her” Keith barked

“Oh come on now, you were just so joyful not even a moment ago” Lance joked, his laughter having filled the room for some time now. Tho honestly Keith didn’t mind it. In fact the red paladins joy was starting to get the better of Keith, tho not as much as his own curiousness.

“So, question.” Keith spoke “How do you know how to do all this?” He jestered at his lower limbs “Seriously with how you wrapped my leg, it was like you’ve done it a hundred times.”

“Well, “Lance rubbed the back of his neck “I kinda have”

That answer was both unexpected and only raised further questions “What do you mean?”

“When my family moved to the states we settled on my uncle’s dairy farm. And livestock, especially calves, can be pretty clumsy.” The red paladin admitted

“Wow.” Keith stammered, seeing his fellow paladin in a new light. “Yeehaw”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” shouted Lance as he glared daggers into the giggling Keith. He couldn’t stay mad forever however, especially since just seeing Keith laugh was a seldom seen reward on its own.

Dashing his remaining giggles with a clear of his throat, Keith reface his companion “Ok, come over here, its mine turn to do you.”

“Oh, is it still my lucky day?” Lance couldn’t help himself

“And back to same old Lance, great.” Keith commented as he untied the hastily bound strip of cloth around lances head.

“Yeah and you know it!” quipped the Red paladin.

“Here, make yourself useful and disinfect your eye.” Keith ordered handing him a bottle of liquor and some gaze, as Keith began working on transforming this “eye patch” into something actually sound.

 

Yelps of pain were let in front of him as the black paladin sliced the elastic band out of a pair of pants before hastily attaching a square of bandaging with his less than stellar needlework. However by the time Lance was done cleaning out his wound, Keith had been able to cobble together a respectable creation. He let his fingers run through Lance’s hair as he carefully inspected his eye wound. Not that he doubted Lance could clean himself, but you can’t exactly stair at your own face.

“So, what’s step two?” the Cuban questioned as he surrendered himself to the manipulation of Keith’s hands.

“Hmmm?” Keith hummed in response, give Lance’s wounded eye one more look over. It sure wasn’t pretty, but at least it wasn’t infected

“Part two of your master plan to get us off this rock.” Lance answered eyes still closed.

Keith began rubbing Lance’s temple as a distraction with one hand as he gathered his creation in the other. Abruptly slipping on the eye patch with an awkward “Tada. What do you think?”

“Hmmm” Lance pondered a bit surprised “Pretty comfy. Not nearly the same craftsmanship as one of my creations. But eh, desperate times desperate measures.”

“Asshole.” Sighed Keith, “Wait you knit?”

“Um yeah. All kinds of things, socks, beanies, Hunk’s pajamas, actually most of Hunk’s wardrobe.” Lance rambled on

“Wow, you really can thread the needle.” Keith deadpanned

“Asshole.” Lance quipped

“But to answer your question, somewhere out there on this god forsaken rock is a very large cat shaped robot. And we’re going to go find it.” Keith all but shouted in an effort to psyche both paladins up to face the outside world.

“You mean I’m going to go find it.” Lance replied confusing the Black Paladin

“Um, no? It’s my Lion, mine and Shiro’s. Now come on legs let’s get moving.” Demanded Keith

“Keith, you can’t walk. And a small as you may be, I’m not about to carry you into god knows what. We don’t know the terrain, what if I slip? What if I drop you? What if?”

“Lance I’ll be fine!” Keith interrupted, his anger getting the better of him. But his furious gaze was met by one of deep concern

“Please, just let me scout first” begged Lance.  


	6. Radar and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel real bad about going so long with out an update. So this chapters short for right now but will be updated with the later half soon.

 

 

 

 

"Shit. This isn't good." Pidge Mumbled to herself. She had been been trying to reach them for hours now. Yet received nothing more than radio silence. When communications failed she had turned to the castles scanners but alas Lance and Keith were on the other side of the galaxy, far far out of traditional range.

 With the teladov left unoperational, there was simply no way find them.

 

 

 

That is unless.

A light bulb went off in Pidge's head as she sprinted towards the central processor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hunk’s eyes were still red from his most recent bout of crying.

Keith and Lance were supposed to return from the scavenging trip over 24 hours ago. But when Allura opened the worm hole they were met with the sudden blast of a solar flare.  The burst lasted only seconds but the thermal energy was so great that it damaged the castles teladuv. Something he heard Coran audibly curse about not having the shields up. But a much more concerning question soon fixated in Hunk’s mind, if the solar flare was strong enough to damage the castle of lions, what did it do to his best friend?

The question haunted the yellow paladin, he had known Lance going on 10 years now. There first meeting had long been ingrained in Hunk’s memories.

 

Making friends in a small backwater town wasn’t easy to say the least, a fact that was unfortunately only exacerbated for a boy with two moms. So after discovering the new family that moved into the farm not far up the road a week ago had no less than 4 kids, Mrs. & Mrs. Garrett decided it was high time they introduced themselves.

To say the place was hectic was an understatement, toys lay strewn about the yard some resting atop still left to be unpacked crates, a cacophony of strange noises and foreign voices filled the air as the Garrett’s rang the doorbell.  After some unintelligible yelling came from inside before the door swept open and an obviously tired but smiling Mrs. Mcclain greeted them in the doorway only to be met by one of Hunk’s own mother’s ribbon winning pies. Pleasantries were exchanged and at some point they were offered admittance into the ranch style house. But before that would happen, a blur of movement caught a 9 year old Hunk’s eye, carefully he watched it. A guinea fowl had gotten itself caught in a nearby fence and was frantically bobbing up and down trying in free itself. Not one to stand by and watch as someone or something suffered, Hunk (against his better judgment) crept his way over to it, just barely managing to crawl under the barb wire fencing, when he finally got to the bird in question he could see that it is vain attempts at escape it had wrapped the wire even tighter around its snared wing.  It took a fair amount of time to unwrap the twisted coils from his new feather friend, but Hunk was proving successful, until he heard the stomping of hooves. A chill ran up the boys spine as he ever so slightly craned his neck towards the noises source, and was to his horror met with the sight of a 2000 short horned bull starring him down. Oh how Hunk regretted wearing his red groudon shirt. Fear over took the boy as the bull stepped towards him,  he screamed at a pitch that could have probably shattered glass as his eyes snapped shut in reflex to a sudden impact… that never came. Tentatively he forced his eyes open and took in the most curious of sights. The bull now stood no more than a yard away but was effectively separated from Hunk by a string bean of boy no more than a year hunks senior who had somehow stopped the ill-tempered bovine mid charge by… hugging him? At least that’s what the boy in blue jeans and a hammy down She-Ra T-shirt appeared to be doing, whispering to the bull while scratching it behind its ear. Still in shock Hunk watched as the bovine gently sauntered back the way it came, before his unexpected savior spun around on his heels and leaned over Hunk, his own eyes meet with the cold blackness of sunglasses.

“That’s Ferdinand, he’s harmless if he knows you. Tho you are lucky I heard your girly scream and came running.” The mysterious boy spoke.

“Your, Your calling me girly while wearing a girls t-shirt?” broke Hunk

“You Dare Insult the Great Lance Mcclain? The nerve! Especially after I saved you Mr….”

“Hunk. Hunk Garrett”

“Mr. Hunk Garrett! Why are you even here anyway?”

The question had caught Hunk off guard as he scrambled to stand up and properly face the boy infront of him. Now on his feet he could see they were both about the same height, Hunk peered down toward the fence at the still tangled bird. “Uh, this little guy, girl? I don’t really know, seemed like they needed help” Hunk answered

“Well what are you waiting for? Help me untie her!” Lance shouted now crouched around the guinea. With two sets of hands the duo quickly freed the bird only to get a closer look at the extent of its injuries. Its wing was obviously broken.

Hunk thought he was going to be sick “That. That doesn’t look good. What. What are we gonna do?” he asked trying to calm his stomach

“Papa would know” Lance spoke before clutching the bird under one arm and grabbing Hunk’s hand with the other. In a flash they burst through the front door to the Garrett’s surprise and the Mcclain’s dismay. The boy in pink and blue shouting “Mama! Papa! Help this me with this Guinea Hunk Saved!”

 

The memory seemed to put Hunk’s mind at ease, at least for now. Lance had to be alive, Hunk could feel it in his belly. At least the part that wasn’t currently stuffed with brownies, the yellow paladin always baked whenever he was especially stressed, the simple act of it reminding him of pleasant memories with his Ma Ma. He had chosen brownies for 2 reasons, the first was that chocolate seemed to have this fairly unique relaxing delicantace about it. The second was well Hunk craved the taste. And it seemed so did the others, already the Princess had helped herself to half a dozen. With Shiro and Coran both having stopped to take a few as well.

The yellow paladin currently carried the remaining plate towards the computer hub where he knew a certain paladin with a penchant of forgetting to eat when they threw themselves into their work could be found.

 

* * *

 

“Pidge?” a deep familiar voice reverberated off the walls of the nearly empty chamber.

“What is it?” an irritated Pidge snipped from inside the cabinet of a power monitor.

Hunk turned around in confusion as he cautiously made his way into the chamber, he looked over and under various tables and machines trying to find the source of the voice. “I uh, well I made some brownies. I know you’re worried about the Disastrous Duo, we both are. But I also know you skipped supper and well even your super computer brain won’t run well without fuel.”

Pidge sighed; she would normally take offense to such close monitoring. But she knew the yellow paladin was right. That an she new Hunk meant his actions out of a place of love. The yellow paladin was a worry wart most defiantly, but through all his panicking he never once shyed away from lending a hand, supporting any and all he was concerned about to the best of his abilities. It was a trait that Pidge fondly (albeit secretly) admired in him. Stifling a love struck smile the green paladin rolled open the cabinet’s door “Do they have peanut butter?”

Hunk spun around at the clear and close response, upon dropping to his knees and gaining a clear line of sight the yellow paladin awkwardly crawled over to where the smaller Green Paladin lay curled up inside the alien cabinet, laptop in hand plugged into various primary colored wires. He offered her the plate of sweets and watch as her slender hand dart quickly out and back popping one of the chocolaty squares.

He choked back a laugh at Pidge’s face as she puckered at the surprising tartness of what was defiantly not peanut butter. “Ok so there made from something that looked like a peanut.”

The green paladin glared and the taller, but she continued to chew on the treat. Sure it defiantly wasn’t what she was expecting but the flavor wasn’t all that terrible, Sorta lemony actually. Her stomach chose to give and indignant famished rumble, clearly protesting against any thought Pidge might have about spitting out the first thing she’s had to eat all night.  So relenting, the green paladin swallowed and then took another square.

“So what you been up to?” Inquired Hunk.

Pidge took a longer than necessary look and the tall, dark, and handsome man before catching herself and quickly turning her laptop so that Hunk could look at the screen as she explained “Finding our fellow palibros”

Pidge watched Hunk’s hazel eyes almost dreamily as they began processing the sudden intake of information in front of him. “This is, we’re out of range, how are you looking this far?” He stammered

“I just modified the Galra finder to search for any attempts at communication they might have made. But I theorized even with the castles core processing power such short distance signals would still be near in detectable at this distance so I further modified the Finder to track the black lion’s quintessence signature.”

“And narrowed the range down to the Dutichos Solar system! Pidge you’re a genius!” Hunk shouted throwing his arms up and sending the plate of not quite brownies flying.

Pidge snorted a little. Of course she knew she was a genius, easily one of the top in the galaxy, but something about the way Hunk praised her made Pidge want to keep proving him right, to keep him impressed. Slightly embarrassed she cleared her throat.

“Yeah well there still a few light years away, and with the teledov offline it would take well, years to get to them. And you know as well as I, even if those two don’t perish from the elements there’s an equal chance they perish at the hands of each other.”

Hunk giggled a bit at Pidge’s fairly sound reasoning. But then the Samoan’s face turned into one of pondering. “Coran said a few of the lens were cracked but thankfully none of them were outright shattered. If only there was some kind of like scaultrite based super glue.”

The duo locked eyes as they shared yet eureka moment. Pidge broke the silence “I like the way you think”


	7. Sweet Dreams And Harsh Realities

The sunset was truly one of the wonders of the desert, it beauty was so breath taking, Keith had gone so far as to arrange his entire home as to be able to watch the spectacle every evening from either the cozy porch swing or the comfort of his queen sized bed. Cozy was one way to put this considerably small desert dwelling. But the omega had long since made the quant cabin his nest. Strolling across the oaken floor the half galran navigated through the living room he had expertly organized from the ornate blades decorating the walls, hung well out of the reach of any prying hands, to the hand stitched cushions of his living room loveseat. This being the place that Keith had chosen to start his family; everything filled the omega with a sense of true comfort, including his mate. The figure lay sprawled across the mattress facing the western window.  Unclothed, his dark sun kissed skin glimmered in the fading sunlight. Taking a moment to absorb the sight, Keith traced his gaze along the slender sinew of his lover’s legs, up the tender thigh and stopped to admire his perked bottom, before tracing along the curve of the spin and settling on the face of his cuban fiancé. Namely those captivating blue eyes. Somewhat reluctantly Keith followed Lance’s gaze to find the immigrant was watching the setting sun, just as mesmerized as the native had been years prior. A heat began burning deep within the omega, telling him it was time. Filled with emotion, Keith leapt onto his some want surprised lover, pining Lance below him. Who after the initial shock of the situation wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Keith and bringing him into a deep raptured kiss. Leaving the cold, crisp, slightly salty taste of the ocean on the omegas lips.

 

* * *

 

 

A slight shaking aroused Keith from his slumber. As he yawned the stale, dry air filled his lungs. The sun beat down through the skylight of the claustrophobic room, and even with a mind still groggy from the thrones of sleep Keith had to admit the bunker did share a surprising similarity to his dreams shack in the badlands. Including the presence of one tall dark Cuban boy.  

Lance lay to his side, at some point deep within the thralls of sleep the two had wrapped their arms around each other and Keith (much to his dismay) had pulled the beta close to his chest.  Close enough he could smell the betas hair, typically he almost reakted of a dozen or so different flowers, but his current sent was much fainter and almost like rain?  The black paladin’s arms burned with numbness but he dare not move, not yet at least, partly frozen in fear, but another part of him deeply deeply wanting to hold onto the boy next to him for the rest of eternity. Experiencing a minor gay panic, Keith mentally cursed his past self for putting him in this situation.

Lance had come back from his initial day of scouting, utterly exhausted and quite frankly worse for wear. From his retelling of the day he had, Lance had ended up rolling down a not so gentle hill, and it was apparent that little scouting had actually been done. But to Keith’s pleasant surprise, surveying the land wasn’t the only thing Lance had done, the makeshift pack they had hastily crafted from remnants of a pillow case was returned nearly filled with some odd purple fruits, two gallons of clean drinking water, and the corpse of a recently killed foot long winged reptile that surprisingly resembled a wyvern. They had enjoyed their meager meal in silence; Keith was never one to speak much. Under normal circumstances the cuban boy across from him would be more than happy to fill the air with pointless chatter, but tonight he was suspiciously quiet, and tho he would never mention it, Keith missed the sound of his annoying voice. Keith watched the paladin across from him teeter on the edge of sleep as they dined; stress of the journey and exhaustion from his injuries had more than caught up with him.  Knowing he desperately needed a proper rest Keith had offered to switch sleeping positions for the night, and offer than Lance adamantly refused given Keith’s current injuries, yet Keith wasn’t about to let his beleaguered and beaten _savior_ spend another sleepless night on the floor. A compromise was made, one that in the next morning’s light the Black paladin found himself both regretting and enjoying.

Another distant rumble vibrated the bunker they were nestled in, it startled Keith. Something was happening out there, somewhere in the unknown wilderness. Unlike Lance Keith hadn’t experienced anything on this island (hell he didn’t even know if this was an island) outside of the beach they washed up on and this dusty dilapidated bunker. The fact that he DIDN’T KNOW what was going on was driving him restless. He had to find out what was going on, what was beyond these walls.

“Lance, Lance, We have to go! Something’s outside.” Keith gently shook the taller boy resting on his diaphragm.

“Hnnnh, Keef, you felt it too?” Questioned a half awake Lance tilting his busted brow toward his companions face. Despite Keith’s best effort the gash across Lance’s eye had only grown worse over the past 48 hours, his vision began fading again, and Keith had to use most of the remaining drugs just to calm down his pain enough for Lance to sleep.

“Yes, Lance, do you know what that is?” Fired off Keith, his anxiety now gripping him.

“Uhhhh, could be the Volcano.” Lance suggested now awaken, yet very much dazed.

“VOLCANO?” Screamed the short paladin,

“Yeah, yesterday I ran across a lava flow coming down from the mountain.” Lance blinked towards a wild eyed Keith. “I forgot to tell you about the lava flow.”

“Yes! Do you know what that means?” Keith gripped his taller companion’s shoulders shaking him.

“Mm, Maybe?”Lance hazily answered

“The lava, the rumbling, the volcano’s erupting! This place is gonna blow, we gotta move NOW!” Keith pushed Lance off of him before painful jerking around, rapidly stuffing whatever supplies he deemed useful into the makeshift backpack. Before whipping back around and jestering for Lance to pick him up.

“Wait. We can use the sheets as a harness. To uh, carry you better” the latter mumbled, and now it was Keith’s turn to just blink in response. Even while on enough morphine-like substance to supply a hospital wing Lance was still capable of the (occasional) bright idea.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been walking for what must be hours now, well Lance had. Keith had been clutching to the formers chest, swaddled in the makeshift blanket harness, like a baby to its mother chest. It would be most embarrassing under any normal circumstances, but as the ground beneath them quaked yet again, Keith watched the wild fires behind them rage, dozens of mini wyverns took to the sky as car sized millipedes scurried from the forest into the open scrubland before them all making a desperate escape, Keith had no time for embarrassment. No he had to focus.

He closed his eyes, reaching out to the Black Lion one more time, there bond had been weak but he could feel the head of voltron somewhere on this island.

“Take a left” the half- galra ordered and Lance tho staggering and out of breath managed to follow.  Keith felt so much empathy for the later, wounded, exhausted, and inebriated, he was forced to carry 200lbs across a treacherous landscape. Keith could tell Lance was at the end of his rope,

“Come on just one more hill! You can do it Lance!”

Staggering, and nearly toppling over, the Red paladin managed to carry the Black to the top of the sand dune. And peering down Lance let out a cry of joy. There she was.

 

Their luck seemed to continue, as by some feat of irony the Black Lion had managed to crash into the side of the volcano. Toppling a rock shelf onto herself. Lava began to seep beside them as the duo climbed into Blacks mouth and stumbled into the control room.

Ok, ok Lance had managed to get them this far, now all Keith had to do was get them off this rock. Keith detached himself from the makeshift harness and heaved himself into the pilot’s seat. Gripping the controls just like he’d done a hundred times by now, the systems came online, now he just had to put his foot on the main peddle and.

He couldn’t put his foot on the peddle. Shit! He couldn’t put his foot on the peddle, how was he gonna fly them out of here? The entire cabin shook as the volcano sent out its final warning. No, no, NO! This all couldn’t have been for nothing! Keith HAD to get them out of here. He couldn’t put his foot on the peddle, but maybe.

“LANCE!” Keith’s sudden shouting had stirred Lance from his disassociation. He didn’t speak a word, yet moved to where his leader was situated. With a painful groan Keith managed to haul himself onto the arm rest. “Sit!” he ordered.

All Lance responded with was a confused look before following. Once settled, Keith swung around landing firmly onto the Cuban’s lap. “Put your feet on the peddles, I’ll hand the hand controls. Got it?” Keith looked into Lance’s hazy cyan eye, catching his own reflection; his own eyes had at some point turned yellow. But he had no time to fixate as he heard a mumbled “Si Senor”

“Okay, on the count of three ready? One.” Keith began before the mountain itself interrupted, as it began spewing its top. “ **THREE** ” Keith screamed, slamming the controls forward and snapping his eyes shut at the pain from lurching forward.  

Alarms blasted, as the Lion was pelted with molten rock, but then in an instant it was over. Keith pried open his eyes expecting the burning redness of magma, but was met instead by the soothing blackness of space.

“What? What did we, how did we get here so fast?” He couldn’t help as the words fell from his mouth.

“Tenemos alas chico bonito” answered Lance, not quite in a whisper, his lips mere inches from Keith’s ear.  Keith turned in confused wonder at the boy beneath him, but before his brain couldn’t even finish processing what happened. The tell tale glow of a worm hole illuminated the lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to no longer continue this series. Voltron went from one of my favorite shows during its first few seasons to one of my most hated in its final seasons. Due to several factors including how to show treated its POC and LGBT rep , to how it just started feeling like one repeated Deus Ex Machina after another, to how they fired good staff writers over petty disputes, to how the creators killed off several main characters just so no one could make a sequal.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. And have a wonderful time.


End file.
